Speed
Speed The basics Every entity in Tibia which is able to move has a certain speed. Monsters have a fixed speed (unless they can use a haste-like spell), and so do NPCs. However, the speed of players change as they level up. The higher level you have, the faster you are. A level 1 character will have a speed of 220. For each level, you get +2 speed (along with the regular mana and HP gain). A quick calculation will show that a level 111 will move twice as fast as a level 1, and a level 221 will move three times as fast. Previously, old characters (older than the creation of Nova) were slower then other characters by 20 points, which is 10 levels slower! However, on February 14, 2006, CipSoft made the old characters equal to the new ones. Optimizing System Settings Walking with the arrow keys on the keyboard works a lot better after increasing the repeat rate and reducing the repeat delay of keystrokes. In MS Windows this can be changed in control panel/keyboard. Formula Full article Formula. Unmodified speed = 220 + * (level - 1) Items and spells Items * Boots of Haste gives 20 speed levels, which is 40 speed points! They will never wear out, but they wont give you any protection, arm:0. * Draken Boots gives 15 speed levels, which is 30 speed points! They will never wear out, and they give the same amount of protection as Steel Boots, arm:3. * Zaoan Shoes gives 5 speed levels, which is 10 speed points! They will never wear out, and they give you some protection, arm:1. * Zaoan Armor gives 10 speed levels, which is 20 speed points! It will never wear out but it can only be worn by knights and paladins of level 50 or higher), arm:13. * Time Ring gives 30 speed levels, which is 60 speed points! It will wear out after 10 minutes, and it is somewhat rare to loot. * Beetle Necklace gives 2 speed levels, which is 4 speed points! It will never wear out, gives no other effect, Arm: 0. Spells * Haste (Utani Hur) is a spell that will raise your speed. Your speed will change to your unmodified speed( not including Boots of Haste or Time Ring) * 1.3 - 24 for about 30 seconds. * Strong Haste (Utani Gran Hur) is a spell that will also raise your speed, but it will raise it more so than the regular haste spell. Your speed will change to your unmodified speed (not including Boots of Haste or Time Ring) * 1.7 - 56 for about 20 seconds. *'Charge (Utani Tempo Hur) '''is a spell that will increase a knight's speed by 90% of his/her basic, unmodified speed for 5 seconds (speed * 1.9) *'Swift Foot (Utamo Tempo San) '''is a spell that will increase a paladin's speed by 80% of his/her basic, unmodified speed for 10 seconds, however, he/she won't be able to attack or cast any attack spells during that time (speed * 1.8) External links * Tibianews article about speed Category:Game Terms